


we're gonna get through this, right?

by morgvn



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual, Death, Drama, F/F, Homophobia, Insanity, Issues, Lesbian, Riverdale, Trouble, insecure, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgvn/pseuds/morgvn
Summary: just before graduation, toni's uncle returns to riverdale. both toni's and cheryl's lives are gonna be affected by the shocking surprise.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge, Fangs Fogarty & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Thomas Topaz & Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	we're gonna get through this, right?

**Author's Note:**

> toni topaz deserves a backstory, right? right. since toni never got a real backstory, i tried to imagine it and put it into words. (also, i'm new to writing fanfics, so pls excuse my lack of expression) have fun reading x

Cheryl shuts the big wooden door behind her as she enters the house. Toni already notices her steps from upstairs and races down the stairs. 

"Where have you been, Cheryl?", Toni asks furiously.  
It was unusual that her girlfriend was not at home all Friday afternoon. Cheryl didn't even get up to tell Toni where she was. Toni was worried. Cheryl had done things before that she shouldn't have done, especially when she couldn't stand it anymore and just needed to escape the situation. 

Cheryl and Toni have been together for more than two years. Everything was going great. They were happy, and they even moved into a new house together. However, for the last few days there have been difficulties between the two of them. And the two have had many arguments. And not just little arguments. Toni was simply worried, because she knew what Cheryl was capable of when she was angry or sad.

"Tell me where you've been, babe, right now!" Toni shouted. She looked at Cheryl aghast.  
"Why would I? Can't I even spend one day by myself? I don't always need someone to look after me."  
"Cheryl, please. I just want to know that you're okay." Toni takes Cheryl's hand, but Cheryl slaps it away and rushes upstairs.  
"Cheryl, wait!", Toni yells after her. "What the fuck happened with you?” “With me? Or to me?”

Toni follows her into their bedroom. Cheryl gets on the bed and starts crying. She reaches for the red blanket and pulls it up over her head. "Leave me alone!" Cheryl yells.  
"But babe..." Toni is irritated. She's never seen her girlfriend like this before. Being angry and sad for no reason is something completely new. Yes, the two of them have been fighting a lot lately, but there was always an appropriate reason.  
Before Toni leaves the room, Cheryl starts calling after her.  
"Wait, don't go. I have to tell you something," Cheryl says in an angsty, quiet voice.  
"You can tell me anything, babe," Toni replies.  
She takes Cheryl's hand and takes her seat on the bed. Toni hands her girlfriend a tissue. "Now tell me, what happened?"  
"I don't know what to say, but I doubt you'll like it..."

_5 minutes later_

"How can this be? I still don't get it. Why would he be back?” Toni yells with a furious and confused voice.

_It's about Toni's uncle Theodor Topaz._

Toni's uncle kicked her out when she was only fourteen. Toni's parents had abandoned her back then. The only thing Toni still knew about her parents is that they wanted to travel the world and didn't have time for a child. So Toni's uncle Theodor was granted custody.  
He took care of his niece for several years. But as his alcoholism got worse, he couldn't be a good substitute father anymore. He often lost control of his behaviour. He drank several beers a day and sometimes he drank so much that he was lying on the floor puking. Toni had to watch every single time. For two years straight, she watched her uncle collapse almost on a daily basis. They lived in a little shack outside of Riverdale. There wasn't much room, Toni's bed was barely big enough to sleep in and she didn't have a writing desk either.  
When Theodor's alcoholism got much more serious, Toni was only 12 years old. She was at the age when her body was developing. Not only her body was developing, but also her intellect and spirit. She was beginning to develop her own opinion on many different subjects and she began to doubt herself. But not only that. She was the age when you might first fall in love. She was the age at which you first became romantically involved with a boy. Or a girl. And that was when fate started to take its course.

When Toni was 12 years old, many of her friends and classmates had their first crush. Many had fallen in love or raved about some older boys. But this was never the case for Toni. She did not fall in love easily. She had many guy friends, but never really felt anything with any of them. She read many books where girls fell in love with other girls. And she began to wonder and ask herself certain questions.  
Why do all my friends always talk about boys? Why don't I ever fall in love? Is it possible that I maybe like girls and maybe boys, too?  
And as time went by, she realised that she could also develop feelings for girls.  
At 13, she had a crush on one of her classmates. She never said a word, was intimidated by others, and did not know how to deal with it. She did not know whether it was good or bad. Was it good or bad that she found both sexes appealing? What she didn't know at the time was, that there was no good or bad. She started to stay away from events, she became more and more quiet and lost most of her friends because of her situation. But one day she couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell someone. So she decided to tell her two best friends, Fangs and Sweet Pea. And their reaction was much better than expected. They were very surprised at first, but supported her. Toni gained new confidence and felt better. She was relieved. Finally, on her 14th birthday she decided to tell her uncle. He was the last member of her family she still had left. He was like her dad. Yes, he made many mistakes, especially in the last couple of years, but still he remained the person who was there for Toni for years. He was the one who accompanied her to soccer games or went on trips with her. She would never be mad at him.  
Toni felt safe, and after two years she finally felt comfortable in her skin. Unfortunately, this feeling did not last long.

The evening of her birthday she had spoken to Theodor about what had happened. She revealed how she felt. But she could not finish explaining her situation and position. Theodor was boiling with rage. He threw objects through the hut, became loud and struck the table and the wall repeatedly.  
"That is not possible. That can' t be, Toni. How can I still look into your eyes? I supported you for years, but this is going beyond my means. "Why the fuck?", he yelled. He yelled the same sentence over and over again. T  
hat "why?" never left Toni's thoughts, not until today. She also wondered why exactly she had to go through all this in the first place and why Theodor, her uncle or father, whatever you want to call him, wouldn't accept her the way she was?

From that night on, Toni was homeless. 

“Why would he be back in Riverdale? Why the fuck? Why now? We’re about to graduate, about to attend college together, or not together, we don’t know yet, do we?. Why now? It’s literally the worst timing.”  
Toni's eyes begin to fill with tears.  
"Maybe it wasn't even him, I don't know. I've only seen him in photos, it could have been someone completely different!" Cheryl tries to reassure Toni, unfortunately without success.  
"Just when I' m about to turn 18. It was so obvious he was coming back at some point, only to turn my life upside down."  
Toni cries and screams and rages.  
"Baby, calm down, please. Like I said, we don't even know if it was him. And even if, so what?" Toni immediately interrupts Cheryl.  
"So what? Are you being serious? Cheryl, I’m sure you don't wanna meet him…” Toni shakes her head and takes a deep breath.  
"Cheryl, if it was him, I don't know if we'll get through this together. I don’t know if we’re strong enough. I don’t know if I’m strong enough.”  
_“But we’re gonna get through this, right?”_


End file.
